


Famous Last Words

by Bananasplit86



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: It’s not as cold as it feels, it’s just that there’s a chill running through Julian’s body.“You love him, don’t you?”He feels a bead of cold sweat trickle down his back and soak into the soft material of his shorts as he ponders the question.





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and not so sweet to try to get back into this writing thing.

It’s not as cold as it feels, it’s just that there’s a chill running through Julian’s body.

“You love him, don’t you?”

He feels a bead of cold sweat trickle down his back and soak into the soft material of his shorts as he ponders the question. 

It’s a while before Julian speaks, answering Matze’s question with a slow realisation that yes, he does love him, and he has done for a while now. He can’t quite pinpoint exactly when he fell for him, he just knows that he has. 

But then there’s Matze.

“Are you in love with him? Matze asks quietly.

“I think so.”

“Ok.”

It’s one simple word that turns Julian’s head, but it’s the way that it’s said that makes his chest ache.

“Ok?” Julian repeats, his mind whirring and his heart thumping. “You’re ok with me being in love with someone else?”

“No, not really. But I can’t exactly do much to stop you feeling that way can I?”

“What do I do Matze?”

“Do you still love me?” Matze asks slowly, deliberately, eyes flicking between Julian’s face and the window and then back again.

Julian blinks. It feels like slow motion, like a hundred hours pass by in that split second, his entire life and future with Matze. He sees a life full of love and joy, splattered with tiny strains of pain. But he sees that he’s happy and content. 

“More than anything.” He drawls quietly, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Matze’s wrist lightly. “You’re my world. You’re everything to me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, without you by my side. I love you so much. I’m in love with you and want to spend my life with you.”

“So why am I not enough?”

“You are.” He brushes his thumb over the soft skin, tracing the vein that pulses slowly. “I just can’t help how I feel about him.”

He feels Matze tug away from him and he lets him go, letting his hand drop to his side with a soft slap. 

Matze sighs beside him and turns away, dropping onto the bed carefully. Julian gazes at the Paris skyline, but all he really sees is the reflection of Matze in the window. 

“What do you want?”

Julian turns carefully, eyes settling onto Matze’s pained face. “You.” 

It’s that simple, or at least it seems it in the second that it takes him to say it. But as he thinks about it….

“You’re thinking twice about that aren’t you?” Matze hums with a slight laugh.

It’s that moment that Julian hates how well Matze knows him. 

“No. I want you Matze. I always have, but I just…. I can’t just deny my feelings for him either.” He sighs. “I don’t know, it’s not like I ever thought something like this would happen. I didn’t plan on falling for someone else, especially when I have you in my life and I’m happy. He’s just…”

“He’s just what?” Matze bites.

Julian freezes, he knows he shouldn’t answer that. Knows that whatever answer he gives will be the wrong thing to say. So he stays quiet and drops to his knees in front of Matze. “I love you Matze.”

“I know you do. I really do. But how can I leave and go home, leaving you here to see him everyday knowing what I know?”

“I’d never do anything with him Matze. I’d never do that to you, I love you and cherish our relationship too much.”

Matze closes his eyes slowly and takes a deep, slow breath before he opens them again and gazes straight into Julian. 

Julian feels it in his core before he hears it.

“Famous last words.” Matze mumbles as he presses a chaste kiss to Julian’s forehead. “Famous last words.”


End file.
